


Access Denied

by WitheredChica



Series: Submission [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chastity Device, Collars, Dom Emily, Dom Sombra, Dom/sub Play, F/F, I ran out of ideas on that last one and didn't like the noncon aspect as much as I thought I would, I'd update it more often, Light BDSM, This series will be updated, Threesome - F/F/F, but I got no proper way to tag on mobile all the stuff I want to tag, sub tracer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheredChica/pseuds/WitheredChica
Summary: A complete redo of my old, un-updated and now deleted story. Now with less noncon and more poly.





	Access Denied

A small figure strode through the night on her way to a small apartment. Aside from a small, blue glow within her long, black coat, nothing could be distinguished from the female. The girl entered the building and rode an elevator up to her temporary housing and unlocked the door. On the couch sat a slightly smaller female figure, with dark skin and black hair shaved and parted to her left side.

“What are you doing here, luv?” asked the first girl, the pilot-turned-Overwatch-agent named Lena Oxton, call sign Tracer. She shed her coat, revealing her clothing: her chronal accelerator, a white T-shirt underneath it, a pair of jeans, and some running shoes.

“I came over to visit, _chica_.” The darker skinned woman responded in a Spanish accent. Her clothing was more professional, at least for her line of work: a purple jumpsuit and coat equipped with a stealth shield. “You know as well as I do that we've both been waiting for this moment.”

Lena blushed. She couldn't argue with the Mexican hacker: she was anticipating this moment. Ever since Emily hired Sombra to help aid in making their love life more kinky, she had grown to love her temporary unofficial Mistress as much as she does her future permanent one.

“I got a couple surprises for you, _mi mascota_.” The hacker brought a large box from behind her, seemingly out of nowhere. She unlatched the box and pulled out a band of metal. Lena's breath was caught in her throat. She instinctively kneeled down to accept the collar.

“I feel like this moment should be special. After all, you are going to be wearing this for the rest of your life.” Lena raised an eyebrow. “Don't worry, _mi mascota_. It's only permanent if you want it to be.” The hacker whistled and Lena’s girlfriend Emily walked from out of their bedroom, wearing a latex bodysuit.

“I have no idea how professional dommes can stand these suits,” complained the Irish redhead.

“You get used to it.” Sombra handed the collar to Emily and stood back.

“Strip for me, Lena.” The Brit nodded and began removing her clothing, carefully leaning her chronal accelerator against a wall and discarding the rest of the clothes with barely a second thought. “Thank you, my darling.” Emily opened the collar and wrapped it around her girlfriend's throat, clicking the lock shut.

“It looks very pretty, does it not?” Sombra held up a small mirror and allowed Lena to gaze at her new neckwear. The Brit nodded once again. Emily kneeled down next to Lena and stuck a finger inside her. Lena moaned in pleasure.

“I hope you're enjoying this, my darling.” The Brit moaned again in reply, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. The Irish woman chuckled and grabbed another item from the box. Lena felt her girlfriend exit her clit and whined in anticipation. “We've got a second gift for you darling.” Emily wrapped a band of metal around Lena's waist and then a second band connected at the back was brought in front over her pussy. With the click of a padlock, the steel contraption had made itself a part of Lena's life, which only caused the Brit to whine even more.

“Darling, do you love your presents? Sombra and I worked very hard for them.”

“Of course I do, luv. It's just…”

“It's just what?”

“I wanted us to keep playing.” Sombra giggled.

“We'll have plenty of time to play, _mi mascota_. Unless, of course, you no longer need my services, Emily.”

“I think we've both grown too attached to you to let you go now.”

“Fair enough. But I want to dominate you at least once if we continue this.”

“Only if I can return the favor.” Now was Sombra's turn to blush.

“Maybe. For now, I have to go.” Sombra activated her cloaking field and left, leaving Emily and Lena alone. Emily sighed in relief.

“Finally. Now I can take this damn thing off.” The Irish woman unzipped the latex bodysuit and removed it revealing a pair of lacy underwear and a bra and sat down on a couch. “I had plans to handcuff you to the bedframe and finally use that strap-on we bought, but I forgot that today was your belting day. How was the trip, darling?”

Lena stood up and sat herself down next to her Mistress. “Horrible, luv. Talon's only getting stronger. I thought Sombra leaving them would help, but I think they just got a new hacker. At least whoever the new one is doesn't fire bullets at me.” Emily hugged her girlfriend.

“Oh, darling. I'm sure you guys will take them down eventually.”

“I hope so, luv. For now, what should we do.”

“Well, sex is out of the question.” Lena grumbled a little. “What about a little television?”

“As long as it's not 'The Immortal and The Restless’ again, I'm fine with that, luv.” Emily switched on the television and found a cooking show that looked interesting.

* * *

"Luv?”

“Yes, my darling?”

“Just out of curiosity, who has the belt keys?”

“Wanting out already?”

“I-No! I just-I was only…” Emily laughed.

“Relax, darling. I'm only teasing.” Lena glared a little before looking back at the show. “To answer your question, Sombra has the key to your belt. I carry the one for your collar, for when you need to go on a mission.”

“That doesn't seem all that fair, luv. She only comes over around once every few months, how am I supposed to get pleasure from sex?"

Emily thought to herself for a moment before a wicked smile formed across her face. "Looks like I get to use that strap-on after all."

Lena swore that she nearly came from that statement alone.


End file.
